


punch drunk

by bloodyhalefire



Series: something about the bad boys [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: At Long Last, Character Study, Fist Fights, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I AM EXPERIENCING WRITERS BLOCK WHAT SHOULD I WRITE NEXT PLEASE HELP, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinda?, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Meet the Family, Minor Violence, Protectiveness, Relationship Study, Smut, They're cute, also i bet my life that the actual story won't be as popular as the preview, also kinda?, im so sorry for the long wait, im sorry there's kinda a lot of it, these are all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyhalefire/pseuds/bloodyhalefire
Summary: When Luke sees him, he doesn't automatically jump up and run to him like Debbie does. Instead he feels frozen where he sits as a wave of raw fury washes over him.“Oh my god,” Debbie yells frantically, “what the hell happened to you?”Carl smiles at her, and it takes Luke every ounce of self control he has to not shoot something when he notices the blood staining his teeth. "I got into a bit of a disagreement.”--Wherein Carl gets into a fight and Luke gets furious. On the bright side, he gets to meet Luke's sisters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here it is finally I AM SO SORRY.... i honestly can't believe people still wanna read this series im in awe
> 
> so in this i've embedded one link for each sister to a picture i use as character inspo, and [here](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/55/6c/77/556c77019819288a23b5c6543af7c7af.jpg) is one of luke (this one isn't perfect bc its so hard to find a good one for him, but this is currently the best i can do). however, if you want to leave the looks of the agnes family up to your imagination that is COMPLETELY FINE, just make sure not to click on the links here or the 3 links within the story. here is a pinterest page i made for the whole family tho if u wanna check it out.
> 
> anyways, sorry for the long intro. i hope you enjoy!!

Carl’s not even home. It’s just him and Debbie; he’s sitting at the table reassembling his guns  while Debbie’s perched up on the kitchen counter, staring at the pot of water on the stove like it’ll make it boil faster.

They are sitting in silence, but it isn’t an awkward one. It’s actually somewhat comforting, being able to do something by yourself but still share someone else’s company.

Well, it _was_ comfortable, but then his world tips off its fucking axis when Carl stumbles through the front door with bloody knuckles, a split lip, and a black eye.

When Luke sees him, he doesn't automatically jump up and run to him like Debbie does. Instead he feels frozen where he sits as a wave of raw fury washes over him.

“Oh my god,” Debbie yells frantically, “what the hell happened to you?”

Carl smiles at her, and it takes Luke every ounce of self control he has to not shoot something when he notices the blood staining his teeth. "I got into a bit of a disagreement.”

“A bit?” Debbie asks incredulously. “Have you seen yourself?”

Carl scoffs. “Give me a break. You should see the other guys.”

“Guys?” Luke growls, the plural snapping him out of his trance. Carl's head snaps toward him and his eyes widen; he obviously hadn't seen Luke sitting at the table.

And just like that the entire atmosphere of the room changes, enough so that Debbie quickly turns the stove off and walks to the door to leave the two of them alone. Carl looks after her desperately, clearly not wanting to be left alone with Luke and his rage. She shrugs and dashes off.

With no one to save him from answering, Carl looks down and starts to scuff his foot abashedly, refusing to make eye contact. It’s then that Luke finally gets up and makes his way over to the boy, cupping his cheeks and tilting his head up to inspect the damage.

“What the hell happened,” Luke growls. “Who did this to you?”

It’s almost as if the question flips a switch in Carl, because his facial expression goes from embarassed to irate in seconds. He clenches his jaw and shrugs out of Luke’s hold before taking a few steps back and crossing his arms defensively. “It doesn’t fuckin’ matter,” he bites out almost venomously,  “I took care of it.”

Luke has never experienced this side of Carl before.

Carl is one of the strongest people Luke knows, and he doesn’t underestimate him in the slightest. He’s his own person, and Luke doesn’t control him. But only with Luke are Carl’s defenses shot; the softer, submissive side that Carl hides deep inside himself comes out. He trusts Luke enough to reveal that side and he trusts him to protect it. And it’s because of that knowledge that Luke feels a little bit guilty right now as he uses it to his advantage.

Luke stalks toward Carl, causing the smaller boy stumble backwards into the counter. Luke quickly getting rid of the space Carl had put between them. He moves in close and rests his hands on both sides of the counter put them on both sides of Carl’s head, effectively trapping him in. He leans down so that he’s only centimeters away from Carl’s ear. “Baby,” he whispers, and it’s a good thing Carl can’t see Luke’s smirk when his breath hitches at the use of the pet name. “I want you to tell me.” Luke’s voice is still soft when he says this, but unlike before there’s an underlying sternness.

“I can take care of myself, you know,” he responds, refusing to back down. However, this time Carl’s previous anger and frustration is barely noticeable; his objection sounds weak at best.

Luke doesn’t move his head from Carl’s neck, but he remains silent and waits for Carl to cave.

“I don’t know who they were,” Carl finally says a few minutes later. “I’ve never seen them before. They mentioned how your family is the right hand of the Nocivo gang, which you never told me so fuck you,” Carl pushes weakly at Luke’s chest in anger. He leaves his hands there. “They said that you and your sisters better watch your backs. Then they started saying real bad shit about you guys, and I guess I just snapped.”

“You could’ve left it alone,” Luke says, and he’s surprised he doesn’t scream the words, “You _shoulda_.”

“I could have, but I gotta disagree with you on that last thing because it’s complete _bullshit_ ,” And even though Carl’s voice is soft and quiet, it hasn’t lost its bite at all. ”But that don’t mean I shoulda. I sure as hell ain’t gonna stand by when I hear them talkin’ shit about you.”

Luke’s fuming. He wants to yell at Carl for acting so stupid, but he can’t manage to get the words out. So he decides to settle for the next best option. He slams his lips to Carl’s almost violently, and fuck if Carl doesn’t give it as good as he gets.

Then Luke slides his thigh so it’s between Carl’s legs and pushes even closer, eliminating almost all of the space between them.

He rocks his thigh forward teasingly. The noise Luke is met with is comprised of pure _need;_ Luke smirks against his lips.

After a few minutes, their height difference becomes too much. Luke grabs Carl’s thighs and hauls him up onto the counter without breaking the kiss. He then moves his hands to cradle Carl’s face, tilting his head to the side a bit before Luke starts mouthing down his neck; Carl’s breath hitches quietly at the feeling. However, the moan he lets out after Luke simultaneously bites down hard on Carl’s neck and roughly palms at Carl’s cock is anything _but_ quiet. Luke can’t help but chuckle a little. “Fuck you,” Carl whispers harshly, but Luke can tell that there’s no real heat behind it.

“Maybe later, sweetheart,” Luke responds before whispering, “that is, if you’re lucky.”

Debbie bursts in before Carl has the chance to respond. “Is everything okay? I just heard a-”

Her voice abruptly cuts off once she takes in the scene in front of her—Luke’s hand on Carl’s clothed cock, the hickey forming on his neck, all of it—before rolling her eyes. “Get a fuckin’ room, Jesus Christ,” she says exasperatedly. “I was literally just fucking sitting there.”

Luke looks to his right and, lo and behold, they’re sitting right next to the stove. “Sorry,” Luke says as he pulls back and motions for Carl to get off the counter. He’s a bit surprised to find that his apology is completely genuine.

“You should be. Now get out so I can finally make my fucking lunch,” Debbie huffs as she crosses her arms. If Luke didn’t know her better, he might think she’s actually angry.

However, since he knows she isn’t he simply laughs as he drags Carl out the front door. Once they’re outside, Carl looks up at him curiously. “Where are we going?”

Luke pulls Carl up against his side and drapes an arm around him as they walk down the street. “We need to get you patched up, kitten.”

Carl turns his head and narrows his eyes at the nickname, something akin to annoyance crosses his face; he ultimately opts not to say anything about the nickname. “Then why the hell didn’t you grab the first aid kit?”

“Well, you’ve been asking to meet my sisters, haven’t you?”

&&

To an outsider, the conversation he had with Luke earlier would look significantly unbalanced. They would probably think the way that Luke talks and his mannerisms are overly and concerningly controlling. And Carl can see where they’re coming from, especially considering how compliant Carl tends to be.

But they know him and Carl trusts them; he trusts his siblings, Mickey and Svetlana, Veronica and Kev. Carl can let his guard down and show a different side of himself, because in the end they know that Carl isn’t some pussy who backs down from a fight or blindly followers orders. He can still fight back with Luke like he did earlier, but most of the time he doesn’t want to. He _chooses_ not to of his own volition.

And there are a few reasons for that.

Carl can’t stop fidgeting. He’s nervous, and he has absolutely no idea why. And once they actually get to Luke’s place it gets so much worse.

When he sees Luke’s sisters, Carl is shocked by how attractive the Agnes family is. Complete shock. In fact, he actually startles back in surprise, bumping into Luke’s chest from where he’s looming behind him.

Now of course Carl has seen Layna and Lexi before; they go to the same school, after all. They’re also always around Luke, so he would always see them whenever he would watch Luke from afar like he used to (though he will vehemently deny doing that until his dying day). However, that doesn’t mean he’s ever seen them up-close.

[Lexi](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b3/ed/63/b3ed63d4e24e0f001f4790eacb097b19.jpg) is gorgeous. She has tattoos just like Luke does, and they’re just as captivating as she is. Carl thinks it’s almost unfair how Luke and his twin sister are as attractive as they are. It shouldn’t be allowed, in his opinion.

[Layna](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/95/a3/59/95a359cf904b9fc7b10265bd5d493aaf.jpg) is gorgeous just like her older sister. If he thought Lily looked old for her age, Layna is on a level all her own; you would never guess that she is the same age as Carl. Her presence is almost dominating; her beauty is almost overwhelming and the sheer power and confidence she radiates is dominating. The cigarette resting between her lips only adds to it.

Even his little sister [Lily](http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/30100000/Ashley-Juergens-india-eisley-30180549-460-600.jpg) is pretty. She looks a lot older for her age but at the same time a bit innocent looking, which is pretty disconcerting considering Carl knows how handy she is with a knife and that she can dig out bullets and stitch up the wound quicker than he thought possible.

After a minute of Carl standing frozen in the threshold of the door, Luke practically shoves him inside. Carl stumbles from the force of it, and he probably would have fallen on his face if Luke hadn’t caught his shoulder just in time. Either way, it proves to be enough noise to cause all three of them to look up.

Layna’s the first to react; she takes the cigarette out of her mouth and sends a teasing smirk his way. It’s laced with cruel intentions, and it makes chills run up his spine. “Got a bit too rough in bed, did ya?”

Lily laughs, though she turns her attention back to the chess game she’s playing with Lexi. Seeing them play such a difficult yet mundane game is a bit surreal; it doesn’t match up with the image he’s held of them at all.

“Anyways, it’s to finally meet you. We’ve heard a lot,” she says suggestively.

“Like how surprising it is that Luke didn’t snap and take you in the middle of lunch period,” Lily says. Carl has no idea how to react to a 12-year-old saying that to him.

“Oh shut up, Lily,” Luke snarls before looking over at Lexi, who’s hand is hovering over one of her chess pieces. “Also, Lex, don’t move that one. You’re setting yourself up to lose.”

Carl has no idea how to react to the fact that _Luke_ apparently knows how to play chess too. He feels so out of his element.

Lily opens her mouth, probably to yell at Luke for helping Lexi, before Layna interrupts. “So what’re y’all two doin’ here?”

“I need Lily to patch Carl up. He got into a fight,” Luke answers dangerously.

“A _disagreement_ ,” he argues, and Layna snorts as she takes another drag of her cigarette. It takes every ounce of willpower he has not to shrink under the weight of Luke’s glare.

Lily saves him, thank god. “Sure, as long as you beat Lexi for me.”

“Oh fuck off,” Lexi says as she finally tears her gaze away from the chessboard. If Carl didn’t already know that she’s Luke’s twin, the fact that those are the first words she’s said since he got here would definitely confirm it.

Luke laughs before _finally_ moving from where he was standing behind Carl to gently grab the nape of his neck and kiss his forehead before lightly pushing him in Lily’s direction. He walks toward Layna, who’s already holding out a cigarette and lighter for him to take. Carl stands there dumbly for a minute, staring as Luke wraps his lips around the cigarette and takes a large inhale. Once he finally wrenches his gaze away from Luke, he turns to see Lily standing in the threshold of the bathroom door waiting with a disgusted look on her face; Carl doesn’t know how, but he can tell it isn’t really genuine.

He finally moves to follow her.

&&

A few hours later finds Carl straddling Luke on his bed at home. They’re just staring at each other, but it isn’t uncomfortable or weird; they’re just gazing at each other.

After a moment Luke opens his mouth to say something but Carl beats him to it. “Thanks.”

Luke frowns. “For what?”

“For letting me meet your family, I guess,” he responds with a shrug. “For letting me see another side of you.”

Luke looks shocked for a moment before he flips them over so that Carl is on his back. He smashes their lips together hard enough that Carl’s pretty sure his lip just split open again, but he can’t find it in himself to care; like always, as soon as Luke presses their mouths together Carl is lost. Luke then props himself up with one bent arm and uses his free hand to hold both of Carl’s hands above his head (and it makes Carl’s head dizzy with the knowledge that just one hand is enough for Luke).

Then Luke pulls away, and Carl is helpless to do anything but chase after it. He feels Luke press their foreheads together.

“You really scared me today, sweetheart,” he whispers as he rubs their noses together once in a way that resembles an eskimo kiss, “I hated seein’ you like that. Made me wanna burn everything to the ground.”

Carl opens his eyes and Luke is so close that his breath catches in his chest. He knows he can’t say sorry to Luke; the apology wouldn’t be completely genuine. That isn’t to say that Carl doesn’t feel bad for worrying Luke, of course he does, it’s just that he doesn’t regret what he did.

And he would do it all over, no question.

Lost in thought, he doesn’t realize he hasn’t said anything yet; he’s opening and closing his mouth like a fuckin’ fish.

“I love you,” is what he decides on. With the way Luke’s scowl disappears and his eyes soften, it was the right thing to say.

“I love you too, baby,” Luke whispers against his lips. “So much.”

So even though Carl knows this discussion isn’t over, knows an intense interrogation is soon to come, he feels fine. They’re okay.

He’s helpless to do anything but close the distance between their lips with a smile.


	2. carl & lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA the conversation Carl has with Lily while she patches him up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if anybody wanted this but here it is

After a minute of Carl standing frozen inside the threshold of the door, Luke practically shoves inside. Carl stumbles from the force of it, and he probably would have fallen on his face if Luke hadn’t caught his shoulder just in time. Either way, it proves to be enough noise to cause all three of them to look up.

 

Layna’s the first to react; she takes the cigarette out of her mouth and sends a teasing smirk his way. It’s laced with cruel intentions, and it makes chills run up his spine. “Got a bit too rough in bed, did ya?”

 

Lily laughs, though she turns her attention back to the chess game she’s playing with Lexi. Seeing them play such a difficult yet mundane game is a bit surreal; it doesn’t match up with the image he’s held of them at all.

 

“Anyways, it’s to finally meet you. We’ve heard a lot,” she says suggestively. 

 

“Like how surprising it is that Luke didn’t snap and take you in the middle of lunch period,” Lily says. Carl has no idea how to react to a 12-year-old saying that to him. 

 

“Oh shut up, Lily,” Luke snarls before looking over at Lexi, who’s hand is hovering over one of her chess pieces. “Also, Lex, don’t move that one. You’re setting yourself up to lose.”

 

Carl has no idea how to react to the fact that Luke apparently knows how to play chess too. He feels so out of his element.

 

Lily opens her mouth, probably to yell at Luke for helping Lexi, before Layna interrupts. “So what’re y’all two doin’ here?”

 

“I need Lily to patch Carl up. He got into a fight,” Luke answers dangerously.

 

“A disagreement,” he argues, and Layna snorts as she takes another drag of her cigarette. It takes every ounce of willpower he has not to shrink under the weight of Luke’s glare.

 

Lily saves him, thank god. “Sure, as long as you beat Lexi for me.”

 

“Oh fuck off,” Lexi says as she finally tears her gaze away from the chessboard. If Carl didn’t already know that she’s Luke’s twin, the fact that those are the first words she’s said since he got here would definitely confirm it.

 

Luke laughs before finally moving from where he was standing behind Carl to gently grab the nape of his neck and kiss his forehead before lightly pushing him in Lily’s direction. He walks toward Layna, who’s already holding out a cigarette and lighter for him to take. Carl stands there dumbly for a minute, staring as Luke wraps his lips around the cigarette and takes a large inhale. Once he finally wrenches his gaze away from Luke, he turns to see Lily standing in the threshold of the bathroom door waiting with a disgusted look on her face; Carl doesn’t know how, but he can tell it isn’t really genuine.

 

He finally moves to follow her.

 

As soon as they enter the bathroom she closes the door and nods toward the toilet, shutting the door behind her. Carl closes the lid and sits down, watching as she grabs the hand towel by the sink and soaks it before handing it to him. “Hold that to your lip for a bit,” she says, immediately turning around to open the cabinet and pull out a first aid box; he obeys as if on autopilot, and for a minute or two they just sit in silence as she works.

 

“I haven’t seen him act like this for/about any of the other people he’s hooked up with before,” Lily says abruptly.

 

Carl has no idea how she’s able to say this so casually, like she isn’t a 12-year-old talking about her brothers sex life to his current boyfriend while patching him up after a fight.

 

“He must really love you,” Lily finishes, causing Carl’s breath to get stuck in his throat and blood to rush to his face.

 

“Switch hands,” she says as soon as she finishes wrapping his left hand, not even bothering to look up from where she’s pouring hydrogen peroxide on the new cotton pad.

 

He has no idea what it is about her but Carl can’t help but want to open up to her. Maybe that’s why he blurts out, “Sometimes, I’m so worried about him.”

 

The words cause Lily to look up from her work for the first time since they got here. She stares at him for a few seconds before smiling softly. “I’m glad,” she says quietly, “He hasn’t had anyone but me and my sisters truly worry about him in a long time.”

 

He feels guilty for thinking it, but for a split second Carl can’t help but feel jealous at that implication: unlike him and his siblings were years ago, Luke and his siblings weren’t separated because of custody issues.

 

“It isn’t too late for you to leave,” Carl finds himself blurting out, and when Lily looks up with one eyebrow raised he scrambles to continue, “I mean, like, not be so involved in gang business and focus on other things.”

 

Lily sighs as she turns her attention back to Carl’s right hand. “So Mickey and Luke mentioned this to you before,” she says idly. “Maybe they’re right. But right now? It’s not even a possibility.”

 

At Carl’s questioning look, she moves to elaborate. “For years, all Luke, Lexi, Layna, and I have had is each other. And, as I’m sure you already know, the cops were too scared to split us up into the foster system. We were all really young to begin with, so we all had to step up. We took specific roles and learned specific things. I’m small, so it’s easy for me to sneak around unnoticed. I’m handy with a knife and the only one of us who can patch people up. Even though they won’t admit it, they need me. So, yeah, I really can’t leave. Especially not now.”

 

Lily didn’t look up or stop her ministrations throughout her entire speech, and Carl is left speechless. And, yet again, he really can’t believe she’s only 12; she’s so much wiser than others her age. It’s because she was forced to grow up too fast, the voice in the back of his head reminds him, and the guilt he felt earlier for feeling jealous of the fact that the Agnes family wasn’t split up like his family was comes back full force.

 

Carl finds himself jolted from his thoughts as he hears someone scream “Fuck!” from the living room. Lily laughs and smiles up at him. “Seems like Lexi lost to Luke yet again.”

 

He can’t help but smile in return as he laughs along with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good endings? sorry idk her
> 
> also sorry if this was too rushed...,,. i really wanted to get this chapter out and give y'all more of this series!!! i'm working on luke's conversation with layna and lexi, which will hopefully be up in the next week or so!!
> 
> please comment or give kudos if you liked this! and remember, i'm always open for prompts or things you want to see happen in this series!!! you can either leave a comment on any of the works in this series or head to my tumblr (mysticdevils) and shoot me a message! <3


	3. luke's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is awful and short i'm so sorry but HOWEVER it definitely sets up the next installment

As soon as Lily and Carl are out of the room, Layna and Lexi turn toward him in perfect synchronization. Luke raises an eyebrow as he takes a long drag of his cigarette, already resigning himself to the grilling that his sisters are about to give him.

 

“I’m really happy for you, Luke,” Layna starts off in an uncharacteristically serious and genuine tone. “I can’t remember the last time I’ve seen you so happy.”

 

Luke pauses at the words, because this isn’t even  _ close _ to how he thought this conversation would go.

 

“Or so satisfied,” she finishes in a suggestive tone, and yep, there it is.

 

“Yeah,” Lexi continues teasingly. “Though I’m definitely glad that when you finally decided to have your way with him you didn’t do it in the middle of the cafeteria.”

 

“I’ll have you know that our first time doing anything still happened in the school,” Luke says.

 

At that Lexi rolls her eyes while Layna goes in for a high-five, which he gladly reciprocates.  _ “Anyways,” _ Lexi begins with a pointed glare with no real heat behind it, “the kid is a lot more subdued around you. Actually, he’s been that way since you two got together in general.”

 

Luke hums but doesn’t respond otherwise. He then takes another long drag of his cigarette before moving his king. “Check,” he drawls.

 

Lexi finally turns her attention back to the chessboard and blinks before letting out a load groan. “Stop being so good at this,” she whines.

 

“Can’t help it,” he laughs, “I guess I’m just that good.”

 

She glares at him for a second before focusing her glare at the chess board. 

 

“He doesn’t know just how involved you are in the gang, does he?” Layna says slowly, a look in her eyes that seems a bit too much like pity for his liking. “He doesn’t know how much danger you put yourself in.”

 

Luke sighs as he puts out his cigarette in the ashtray by the chessboard. Lexi silently hands him a new one, which he immediately lights. “No, he doesn’t,” he whispers, before firmly finishing, “and as long as I have a say in it, that ain’t changin’ anytime soon.”

 

“Well considering the plans we have for next week, he might end up findin’ out pretty damn soon,” Layna points out, and fuck her for mentioning it. He’s  _ trying _ to compartmentalize here. “Especially because Mickey always keeps Ian as in the loop about things as he can about what he’s doing, and he’s coming with us next week,” she finishes.

 

“Ian didn’t blab about the weapons run last week, though,” Lexi points out.

 

Layna snorts. “Lex, compared to next week a weapons run is child’s play.”

 

“It’ll be fine completely,” Luke interjects firmly, and it’s obvious none of them completely believe it, especially himself, “so there’s no point in worrying him for no reason.”

 

“I support you not telling him,” Layna starts, and to say Luke isn’t surprised would be a massive understatement. “I get it. I understand your motives. But if anything happens to you, I’m gonna tell him as much as I think the situation calls for.”

 

Luke nods. “That’s fair.”

 

There’s a beat of silence before a thought occurs to him. “Wait a fuckin’ second,” he drawls giddily, “is the reason you ‘understand my motives’ because you’re screwin’ that little nerd?”

 

Layna shrugs. “So what if it is?”

 

“Fair enough,” Luke and Lexi respond simultaneously. 

 

Layna squints her eyes at them but otherwise says nothing. Lexi laughs at her while she moves one of her pieces next to his. As soon as she pulls her hand away Luke smirks. “Checkmate.”

 

“Fuck!” Lexi yells as she grumpily slumps back against the couch.

 

Layna snorts and leans over to pat Lexi’s head placatingly. “You’ll get him next time.”

 

“Shut up,” she snaps, though there’s no real heat in it.

 

He laughs, and Lexi rolls her eyes with a fond smile.

 

Before Lexi can protest, Carl and Lily walk back into the room.

 

“Hey, baby,” Luke says, and he’s self-aware enough to know that his smile is probably embarrassingly fond. 

 

Based off Lexi’s quiet laugh, he’s right. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it i'm sorry i know this wasn't worth the wait
> 
> my tumblr is mysticdevils if you wanna drop by and send a prompt, request certain things you wanna see in the installment i allude to, yell at me for inconsistently posting, etc. 
> 
> comments and kudos are my lifeblood so if you enjoyed this crappy chapter or notice an error or have a critique let me know!!! love you guys!!
> 
> ****also i'm debating writing a smutty little filler chapter so if that is something your interested in just tell me cause i probably won't write it unless people wanna see it???????????????????

**Author's Note:**

> me? a cheesy ending? more likely than you think.
> 
> ANYWAYS, i hope you're not let down by this... i couldn't decide whether or not to include Carl and Lily's conversation and Luke, Layna, and Lexi's conversation because i didn't know if y'all would even be interested in reading that. if you are, let me know and i can add another chapter. 
> 
> furthermore, if there is anything you want to see in the next works in this series, don't hesitate to comment them! y'all are the reason i write, and i would love to write what you want to see.
> 
> as always, you can find me on tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mysticdevils)... leave a comment or kudos if u liked it!! it would mean a lot!


End file.
